wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Wolfenstein 3D
Thomas' Wolfenstein 3D is a map set for registered Wolfenstein, made by Thomas Weiling. It was released on August 19, 2012. It was Thomas' first actual map set for registered Wolfenstein, though he had made many attempts on creating and releasing one since 2004. Genesis In the spring of 2011, Thomas was growing disillusioned with the modding scene, having made 184 levels (all in all) for the Wolf Overkill project, which was still unfinished. Many levels were redone and some were taken out of the running order, but inspiration dried up, and he had a hard time forcing out ideas. About this time, he also deleted or obscured all possible posts on the DHW forums in a stupor. After months of no activity, and with Wolfenstein's 20th anniversary coming up, Thomas decided to try his hand on a map set without any changes to the code or graphics. Progress was initially good, with levels being made in random spots rather than one episode at a time. 7 levels were finished for the project. But ever the one to wipe the slate clean, Thomas deleted these levels and kept a lid on modding for the remainder of the summer. In October 2011, feeling rejuvenated and in the mood for making a mod with Havoc again, which became, Time to Kill, Thomas toyed with the idea of making a genuine map set. In December 2011, Thomas played the original Wolfenstein 3D again for the first time in nearly ten years, this time via the SDL port. This fueled his energy to make a true-to-life map set. At the same time, he was experimenting with Spear of Destiny, putting out a rather abstract map set in January 2012. Eager to show off his new-found inspiration, Thomas put out a shareware set entitled Escapism on February 21, 2012, which acted as a teaser for the map set. It later became the first episode. The second episode, released on the same day as Escapism's release, was entitled Eisenfaust Overdrive. Both of these sets were withdrawn shortly after as they both acted as Episodes 1 and 2 in the map set. Both sets featured sprites and textures which were later replaced for the release of the full 60-level version. Level design Thomas stipulated that all maps in this map set should follow the graphical/sprite/actor order as found in the originals; hence no officers before E3M1, no Episode 6-type textures in Episode 2, and so on. E1M5 had already been used in Time to Kill as level 29, though it was initially made for the map set. At the time of its insertion in Time to Kill, the map set was not considered to be a serious stand-alone release. The remaining 59 levels were all original. The first 5 levels in Episode 3 were all made in one two-hour sitting. After this, Thomas ran out of inspiration again, and briefly considered canceling the project. But cooler heads prevailed and the map set was eventually finished featuring all 60 levels. An expected release date coinciding with Wolfenstein's 20th anniversary on May 5, 2012, could not be met, as only roughly 35 levels had been done at this time. Nevertheless, a 30-level version containing the first three episodes was released on that date. Briefly there were talks in turning this into a .WL3 definition set with SDL compatibility, courtesy of Chris Chokan, but this sadly never materialized. Release Over the summer the map set was finished, and it was released on August 19, 2012. As it is only a map set, it is playable in various sourceports. Originally to be titled Wolfenstein: Old Regime, it was renamed at the last minute, as the title seemed too suggestive of a more expansive mod. Having already released a map set for Spear of Destiny (albeit a rather unorthodox one) Thomas started gathering ideas for a map set for the Lost Episodes slated for release in early 2013. But roughly one year of low modding activity lay ahead. Thomas Wolfenstein 3D 1.png Thomas Wolfenstein 3D 2.png Thomas Wolfenstein 3D 3.png External links * Download Thomas' Wolfenstein 3D at The Wolfenstein 3D Vault * Review of Episode 1 (Escapism) at The Abandoned Workshops * Gameplay footage on Twitch & Gameplay footage on YouTube * Escapism thread at DieHard Wolfers * Eisenfaust Overdrive thread at DieHard Wolfers * Thread at DieHard Wolfers * Poll at DieHard Wolfers * Poll at Haven * Another poll at Haven * News at the Dome: JUL/AUG 2012 Category:2012 mods Category:Mods Category:Map sets Category:DOS mods Category:Registered Wolfenstein 3D Category:Mods with 60 levels Category:Loose files Category:Port-Friendly Mods